


Who Was She?

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex doesn't know what to do, F/M, Grief, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, particularly amy, reader is curious about Alex's past loves, slight depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Something happened to his previous girlfriend.You just know it.It’s something you’ve always noticed whenever the both of you talk about your past loves and exes. While you would speak of your past with something akin to nostalgia or passing resentment, Alex… Alex would shut down. At first, you had assumed his past lover must have been abusive or deserving of your ire, but he simply waved away your concerns with a look that spoke volumes.He didn’t want to talk about her because—Because something happened.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Amy Walters (past), Alex Kralie/Main Character, Alex Kralie/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Who Was She?

Something happened to his previous girlfriend.

You just know it.

It’s something you’ve always noticed whenever the both of you talk about your past loves and exes. While you would speak of your past with something akin to nostalgia or passing resentment, Alex… Alex would shut down. At first, you had assumed his past lover must have been abusive or deserving of your ire, but he simply waved away your concerns with a look that spoke volumes.

He didn’t want to talk about her because—

Because something happened.

You tried asking, but Alex rarely, if ever, talked about his past with you. Secrecy was something that he excelled at, no matter how hard and how often you pushed. Sometimes, however, you could catch him furiously typing on his laptop or poring over videos on this one obscure channel that you barely glimpsed at before he exited the window. He had scolded you for invasion of privacy, but you were more confused than ever.

Since then, Alex didn’t so much as glance at his laptop whenever you were in his presence, but you knew better. You knew that he was probably perusing the bowels of YouTube for something, but you didn’t know what.

Alex kept a lot of secrets.

“Was she at least pretty,” you press. 

You know that Alex cared a lot more than beauty when it came to dating, but there had to be something for you to hold onto. Something tangible—something to tell you that you weren’t paranoid. 

That you weren’t imagining the way his eyes looked pained and bitter at the reminder of his past. 

A past that you had no right praying into, but you were all the more curious for it. 

You weren’t a bad person, far from it really, but you had to know.

You had to keep pushing. If not for your sake, then for Alex’s.

For a moment, you saw your boyfriend look at you in surprise. He was busy perusing the depths of some old blog that he used to maintain for one of his old filmmaking projects in college and hadn’t noticed that you were creeping up behind him. Now that you were at a distance where you could clearly see his notes about certain traits about his actors and film scheduling, he turned his laptop to the side and then gestured for you to sit.

“Who are you talking about?” His eyes, no matter how innocent they were, appeared suspicious and somewhat fatigued. It was as if he knew that you were planning to waylay him so late into the night. 

You carefully sit down, averting your eyes from the glare of the laptop. 

You were already intruding onto his space. 

It wouldn’t do for you to see something that was clearly close to his heart at some point. 

“You know who.” You stress your words clearly. Softly. If he were to refuse, you didn’t care. You would press again until he would sterenly tell you to leave well enough alone. However, months into this long standing stalemate, he had done more to avoid conversation rather than deter you from it. “Come on, what happened to her?”

His lips pursed as he glanced askance at a side window. 

He did that sometimes. 

Something would grab his attention and he would allow his gaze to be drawn outside where his eyes would trace the movement of something that only he could see. At first, you had thought him to be contemplative or lost in thought, but over time… It seemed as if you were the blind one. Something was out there and you weren’t too sure if Alex was there with you in the moment or outside with that thing he sometimes sees. 

As he continued his staring outside the window, he ifnally spoke. It was soft, it was barely breathed into the silence between the both of you, but you managed to hear him all the same.

“Amy,” he whispered. “Amy Walters. She was the most… she was the most beautiful woman I had ever known.” 

Abruptly, he faced you, his eyes shining with a heavy onslaught of tears while his cheeks ran heavy with moisture. Without a second thought, he leaned forward and grabbed you, his face ducking into the crook of your neck and shoulder, his frame almost engulfing yours. He was warm, so warm, but his tears ran wet and cold against your skin. 

As his sobs wracked against his body—and consequently your own—you ran a hand through his light brown locks and rubbed circles into his back. A stream of hushed utterances and condolences fell from your lips like a stream emptying out into a winding river. You had no control over what you said—in fact, you couldn’t make sense of what you were saying other than the fact that you were trying your hardest to soothe your boyfriend.

Because of that you were caught off guard when Alex abruptly stepped away from you, his face strangly blank but still splotchy from his crying session. Shakily, you stood up on unsteady legs, your arms gesturing for him to come back.

“Alex…” Something cold tickled at the nape of your neck, but you ignored it in lieu of trying to speak some sense into the man. “What… What’s wron—”

He stood tall and grabbed both of your upper arms in a show of strength that you were always somewhat aware of, but had never thought would be used as a way to restrain you. Your breath halted in your throat as you glanced up at Alex, your mouth going dry when you caught sight of the sheer emptiness in his eyes.

No.

It wasn’t emptiness. 

It was—

“She saw the… She saw the thing!” His hands, somewhat tight before, had become downright bruising as you remained in his grip. You gritted your teeth and made yourself bear it. 

This was the most information he had given you in months. 

You would see it to the end.

“Promise me,” he whispered as he leaned in close to your face. Your lips were almost touching, his breath caressing you gently. However, his hands became like burning irons against your arms and it took everything within you to not scream in fear and frustration. “Promise me that when you see that thing, you’ll tell me. I’ll make it better.”

You kept silent.

What “thing” was he talking about?

“Answer me!” 

His order shook you to your core. 

Blinking, you asked, “Because… you couldn’t make her better?”

Alex hung his head as his hands slowly released you from his angry grip. 

Later, you resolved, you would search for this “Amy Walters”.

Who…

Who was she?


End file.
